Known resists for electronic components are often made of hardenable, silicon-containing polymers. These polymers, however, generally have low softening temperatures and poor film-forming properties. In addition, they may not be resistant to etching in an oxygen plasma. Finally, such polymers may not be compatible with photoreactive components or have good alkali solubility. As a result, such known silicon containing polymers may be unsuitable for use as base polymers for etch-resistant, high-resolution resists for UV-, Deep UV-, electron-, and roentgen-rays.
The object of this invention is to develop copolymers that have good solubility in different organic solvents such as alcohols, ketones, and esters. These copolymers, in addition, should have high softening temperatures and good film-forming properties. Due to their etching resistance in an oxygen plasma, their compatibility with photoreactive components, and good alkali solubility, the copolymers according to the invention should be suitable in particular for use as base polymers for dry-etch resistant, high-resolution resists for UV-, Deep UV-, electron-, and roentgen-rays.